Arrondal Gonzo
' Arrondal Gonzo' is a Mahjarrat that came from Freneskae to Gielinor much like others in his race, originally serving for Icthlarin, whom had brought him. Soon enough, he had gone with the other Mahjarrat to serve for Zaros and expanding the empire by much. Then came the betrayal of Zamorak. Arrondal, and his son Azeroth, decided it would be best to side with Zamorak, as he had obtained more power than Zaros with the Staff of Armadyl. Arrondal fought many Mahjarrat, killing a few right out of the starting gate before encountering his future foe, Nathan Nekai. The two battled until it came down to a draw, equally as powerful. Arrondal then went to an area within Forinthy. Arrondal had gathered his son, his former mate, his former mates mate, and another Mahjarrat within his tribe on Freneskae to form a group of Mahjarrat that would fight for Zamorakian until their very deaths. This ended up being the House of Gonzo, forming a family and more Mahjarrat came rolling in. Then the God Wars started. However, Arrondal hardly participated in battles during the God Wars. Surely, he helped Zamorakian forces, however Nathan had gone and done the same as Arrondal had, forming the House of Nekai. The Gonzo and the Nekai entered in their war against each other, enslaving humans to fight alongside with them, for them. Their war spread everywhere, from areas of ancient Kandarin to Hallowvale, fighting between Gonzo and Nekai broke out. And Arrondal led his family unto what seemed victory. With the God Wars ended, and during the Fourth Age, he allowed humans to finally be released from enslavement and welcomed them into the family for their loyalty, which most, if not all, joined, while the Nekai had endured a civil war between human slaves and their Zarosian superiors. The Gonzo took advantage of such, with the new power acquired, and decimated the Nekai to turn the war into their favor. Then came the Fifth Age, where the war got cold and fighting seemed to decrease every other year. He had found lust within a human, Glaiwyn Gonzo, and the two met for a night. In not a long time, it was found that Glaiwyn had been pregnant with Arrondal's child. He hadn't wanted a child ever since Azeroth, or now Zack, was born, as he occasionally wanted to be Patriarch of the Gonzo. So it was then in the beginning of Year 96 that his son was born. Glaiwyn, Arrondal, and her friend, Zephon Altus Gonzo had been travelling in Asgarnia, on top of Ice Mountain. She went into labor and Arrondal delivered his own baby in the hazardous birth, the boy born with black eyes. Zephon had gone missing as soon as Glaiwyn went into labor, going to help Gonzo in a fight against Nekai. He was never seen again. So the baby. Arrondal held his child high, putting him in the sky. He promised good things for the child. It was there that only one name seemed to fit; Aztarwyn. Aztarwyn was named as such and his mother had given him the middle name of Zephon, for his public father. It was then made a deal that Glaiwyn and Arrondal would never speak to him about their relationship, and that he is a crossbread of their two races. It was then where the myth of Zephon being the father begun. And so Aztarwyn was pushed to his limits by Arrondal, training the boy as the war kept going. He trained him to when he was twenty-one, ready for service, and even then continued to teach him of magics. Aztarwyn left to go do great things, and on one such occasion, come home injured, Arrondal giving him a fourth of his own power to his son. Years passed on, and Aztarwyn grew old. He was handed the title of Patriarch of the Gonzo, and leading the family unto the victory of the Gonzo later on in the Fifth Age. Arrondal has revealed to his son that it is he, Arrondal Gonzo, that is Aztarwyn's father. Arrondal currently serves as King of Ubalkzaun in das Kaiserreich der Cruor. History Personality Arrondal thinks and acts more of a human than Mahjarrat. With his involvment with humans since the 3rd age, especially after Humans were allowed to become members of the family, he's broken off from his brutish Mahjarrat war-lord personality. He still has this though, and in combat, he uses this to give him an advantage in battle. Ever since he had a child with Glaiwyn Gonzo, he perfers not to marry. Appearance Arrondal in his human form stands at 6'7" with a muscular build, stacked for the heaviest foes. Arrondal has short black hair, brown eyes, and a short beard. Arrondal often changes his eye color varying from brown, red, black, and green. Arrondal may also be seen as a brown dog when in disguise. Mahjarrat Arrondal in his Lich form is a beast to be feared. Increasing his height to 8'7", he towers over his enemies with great power. Much like other Mahjarrat, he has a stone in his forehead in this form, which is said to have scared multiples of humans during the Gonzo-Nekai war alone. Titles Here are all the titles in chronological order that Arrondal has held. Founder of the Gonzo Family Head of the Gonzo Family(Held until Aztarwyn took over) Lord Arrondal Gonzo Praetor Lamalock/Praetor Arrondal Dominus Lamalock/Dominus Arrondal Lord Arrondal Gonzo Replacement Head of the Gonzo Family(Holds whenever Aztarwyn is absent) King Arrondal Gonzo of Ubalkzaun(Current) Languages Spoken Here lists all the tougnes spoken by Arrondal. Common Tougne(Most spoken) - Fluent Ancient Tougne - Fluent Kharidian - Fluent Gonzo Tougne(IRL German)(Spoken most second to Common) - Fluent Gallery Trivia *Arrondal, much like the breed of Mahjarrat during this time, was created for the original Ritual of Rejuvenation role-play. *Arrondal was finally decided to be Aztarwyn's father much after his creation. *Arrondal is strange, in some ways. He considers Blakan to be weak due to his involvment with humans, however Arrondal may be considered the same, as he has a different thought process than many Mahjarrat. *Arrondal hasn't had sex for however old Aztarwyn is. That's a long time. Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Mahjarrat Category:Aztarwynian Category:Gonzo Family Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Noble Category:Commander Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Deceased